Love our love
by Laudys
Summary: My first fanfic about House universe. Not much medical terms because I don't know anything about that. I love Huddy, but I wanted to explore a story between House and O/C. Rated M for language and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic about House. Please R&R.

Chapter 1 :

POV O/C

I wake up with a start and curse the alarm clock. I'd like to draw myself in the softness of my pillow, but I remember this day is quite important so I get a grip at myself and leave my warm bed.

With a deep sigh, I walk to the kitchen and have breakfast. Then I dress up for work and I drive to it.

I work at Princeton Plainsborough since a few weeks. I applied for the job when I heard that a member of Dr House's team had resigned. It was a girl, and I know House is really tough with women, more than with men. Though, with me, he's okay. Not nice, but not mean either. Well, not too much.

Humming the song on the radio, I park at my spot and get out of the car. I grab my stuff and walk towards the elevator. I hear a motorbike and turn around: it's House. Holding back a smile, I wait for him. He limps to me and I smile at him:

"Hello Dr House."

"Lo Connelly."

I immediately feel something's wrong, his voice, his tone, the deep circles under his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask while we come in the elevator.

"None of your business."

I remain silent and we meet the others in the diagnosis room. House immediately goes in his office and I turn to Eric:

"He's grumpy today."

"Why? Can he be something else than that?" he replies.

"Come on, you're mean", I retort, though smiling.

I've got along well with Foreman as soon as I was in the team. He's quite nice and funny to me. And his little squabbles with House are just hilarious.

"You have a crush on House", Chase says, looking at me.

"Who knows…" I reply slyly.

As much as I like Foreman, I just can't stand Chase. I hate the way he looks at me, as if I was a piece of meat and that he had not eaten for weeks.

"He broke up with Cuddy", Taub says absent-mindedly.

"What?!" I say.

"How do you know?" Chase asks.

"What if we don't care?" Foreman retorts, exasperated.

I don't reply, and turn my face to look at House. He's on the phone. Our eyes meet and he immediately turns his back at me. He ends up hanging up, and limps to us:

"Okay kids, holiday time!"

We give him a weird look: we have a case, that's why we're all here.

"What? You don't wanna skip class? Even you, Foreman?"

"We have a case, House…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… Well, stay here and take care of it. I'm leaving."

"Leaving where?" I can't help asking.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS", he shouts.

We all start, not understanding why he's so touchy today. He looks at us, pursing his lips as he always does when he's angry. Then he leaves without one more word.

We spend the day working on the case, all the three of us. It's weird to work without him. At lunchtime, I decide to go see Wilson, but he's not here. So I walk to Cuddy's office. I come in without knocking on the door and say:

"Have you broken up with him?"

Sit at her desk, she brutally raises her head from the files she was reading at.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"Have you broken up with House?"

"I don't think it's your business Dr Connelly."

"It is when he leaves the hospital without any reason and while we have a case."

"He left the hospital? When?" she asks.

"Maybe two hours ago", I retort slyly.

She rubs her face with the palms of her hands and deeply sighs. That angers me. I realize Taub was right. What was she thinking? That breaking up with House wouldn't do anything to him? She gets up: I immediately say:

"Wilson is not here."

She gives me a surprised look but soon regains composure:

"What about the case?"

"The patient is not fine. That's why he's here. We need House."

"I know…"

"Then do something for God' sake!" I yell.

"Dr Connelly, I…"

"Forget it", I spat.

I leave her office, almost running. I'm boiling with anger, with disappointment, with…sorrow. I don't particularly like Cuddy, but I know how much House loves her and I don't understand how she could break up with such an incredible man. She's a dumbass, I tell myself.

The day is shitty. We don't find what the patient has but when we end up stabilizing him, we all decide it's time to go back home. I drive back, order a sandwich at Jimmy John's, and decide to have a bath while waiting for it. I grab my phone and dial House number. He doesn't pick up but I'm not really surprised. I would have been if he had actually picked up. I enjoy my bath, relaxing, eat my sandwich in front of TV and dial Wilson when I'm done.

"Hello?" he answers.

"It's Connelly. How is House?"

"I don't know", he says after a sigh. "He's not at his apartment and he doesn't pick up when I call him. He needs time, I guess."

"So it's true? She broke up with him?" I ask.

"Yes. When she was at the hospital, he freaked out and took Vicodin again. She discovered it and she left him."

"Just for that?"

He sighs again:

"Connelly, you're a newbie here. You don't know how he is when he's under Vicodin. You've only seen the clean side of him. Cuddy and I had to deal with him when he was addicted for years. I understand she didn't want to live that again."

"But, maybe it was only once. Because he was scared."

"Yeah, I think that too. But Cuddy has a child, and I understand she didn't want to take such an important risk for her. House can't be her priority."

Well, he's mine, I think, surprised by my own thoughts.

"You're probably right. Listen, if you have any news from him, can you let me know?"

He doesn't reply for a few seconds and asks:

"Connelly, are you… Well, forget it. Okay, I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Goodnight Wilson."

"Night Connelly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Foreman

The day after, we all work really late on the patient's case. It's a freaking enigma. We need House, we really need him. Everytime one of us has an idea, it's a bad one and the patient is worse and worse. I think we're gonna lose him. He has a wife and kids, and the most awful thing is that we can't tell her what her husband has because we have no idea about it. The whole team is upset and depressed by the situation. Eric is angry, because he realizes he is not as good as House. His pride hardly deals with it.

Once it's clear and obvious that we're all too tired to do anything good to the patient, we decide to go back home. I am exhausted but I don't wanna be alone tonight. When we're in the staff room, I propose a drink in a bar. Chase and Taub refuse but Eric is okay. We leave together, and walk to the bar. We don't talk at all: we're both spacing out. We come in the bar, sit. A waitress immediately comes to us:

"Hi guys!" she says with a cheerful voice that makes me want to behead her right away.

I glance at Foreman and I know he has exactly the same thought on his mind. She goes on:

"What you wanna drink?"

"Vodka please", I say.

"Beer for me. Thanks."

"I'll be right back guys!"

I can't help making a face miming her and Eric chuckles. I smile at him:

"God, what a day… what do you think he's doing?"

"Who?" he asks with a frown.

"Well, House, who else?"

He sighs:

"I don't know. I'm mad at him. He has no right to do what he's doing. He's supposed to be a professional."

"He's hurt. She broke his heart. I understand him. He can't do as if nothing happened. Could you?"

He doesn't reply and I feel it is a sore point for him. I don't say anything, if he wants to tell something, it would be his choice. I don't want to push him. He remains silent for a while before saying:

"I dated a girl from the team, years ago. Believe me, relationships at work are a really, really bad idea. Chase and Cameron got divorced. And now, Cuddy and House…"

"That kinda sucks… I'm sorry for you Eric", I say, gently squeezing his hand. He squeezes my hand back and smiles:

"Thanks. I'm okay now don't worry."

The waitress comes back with our drinks and we end up enjoying our evening. We talk about everything and anything. I really enjoy being with Eric. I've not even thought about dating him, I immediately considered him as a friend and not as a potential lover. I know he's single, and I really hope he'll find someone someday. After the bar, I propose him to come with me at my place. The day has been exhausting, but I don't feel tired. All I want is to stay with a friend and to think about something else than our patient or House. Eric and I arrive at home. We order a pizza and watch a movie together, before playing Playstation for a good while. But it's obvious that we'll have to go to work tomorrow and Eric ends up leaving to his own place. I look at the clock: it's 1AM and I'm still not tired. I deeply sigh and go in my bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror while hot water is running in my tub. I look awful, I bitterly say to myself. I take off my clothes and get in the tub with a sigh of pleasure. I close my eyes when I'm laid and indulge myself. I start thinking about House and wonder how he is, what he's doing, where he is. I wonder if he's with one of his whores. If he's making love with her… Sickened by these thoughts, and mostly jealous indeed, I open my eyes and shake my head, trying to chase them away. I get out of the bath and decide to go to bed. It's now 2AM and I have to get up in four hours. Outch, I guess the waking up is gonna be really really difficult.

The alarm clock sounds like a scream in my ears.

"Oh shut up", I groan.

I just want to go back to sleep but I know I have to get up. I resolve to get up, have a breakfast and get ready for work. The guys are in the staff room when I arrive, putting their gowns on. Though Taub is not here.

"Hi Connelly. You look tired", Chase tells me with a smirk.

I roll my eyes: this guy is sick.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep a lot last night."

"Um-um… What's his name?"

I glance at Eric. He slightly smiles and I say:

"Eric. Foreman."

Chase gape and I burst out laughing when I see his face. Eric laughs too. We're about to go see our patient but Taub shows up, panting, and says:

"House is back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we come in the diagnostics room, House is already here, pacing up and down. As soon as we cross the threshold, he turns to us and insults us:

« You fucking morons! What the hell are you doing with our patient? »

« Our patient? » I can't help shouting back. « Where were you? WE took care of him, WE needed you! »

He turns to me and looks dagger at me:

« You took care of him? Oh yeah, with the success we all know! For God' same, are you that useless that you can't fucking save a man without my help?! »

I gape in front of such a bad faith

« Oh please », I go on. « This is your job, remember? Where the fuck were you when we needed your help? When this man needed your help? »

There is a long silence after that: I turn to my coworkers. Their eyes go to me, then to House, then back to me, as if they were watching a tennis game. I roll my eyes: I was hoping they would take my side but, even Eric seems to tell me with his eyes it's a bad bad idea. I look back at House: he's staring at me with a freaky look. He looks furious, but not a steamy anger, rather a cold, suppressed anger. He purses his lips, as he often does when he's annoyed or upset and says very calmly:

« Get out now. Go see the patient and let me know what's new. Do the examination again. Blood test and everything. »

« Everything? » Taub asks in an annoyed moan.

« Yes Taub. Everything. »

I hold back a sigh and turn around to leave with the others, but House's voice stops me in my tracks:

« Except you, sassy girl. »

I repress a chuckle and turn back at him. He starts limping to his office, and I follow him.

« Good luck Meg », Chase tells me.

I don't even look at him. Instead, I stare at House's ass while he's walking. When he turns to me, my eyes are still looking down.

« I know I have a nice ass, but I don't like you checking me out. »

« Liar », I retort.

I immediately bite my lower lip, knowing I've probably been too far, but House doesn't say anything, and when I dare looking up at him again, he doesn't seem angry, rather surprised by my insolence. I get a step closer to him:

« What's your problem with me? »

« Do you want the short version or the 800 pages book? » he ironically says.

That kinda upsets me and I suddenly feel my eyes watering. I hold the tears back, and I think House hasn't noticed anything.

« Where were you? » I ask.

« It's none of your business. Guess it's the sentence I'm gonna tell you the most. »

« Where were you? » I ask again.

« And deaf with that. »

« You're a son of a bitch », I spat.

He comes close to me, really really close:

« Don't insult me. Who do you think you are? I can fire you in a flash. »

« No you can't », I say. « Only Cuddy can fire me. »

I regret immediately my words when I see how hurt he is at the mention of her name. That makes me sad, so I ask more softly:

« House… Where were you? We were worried… »

He purses his lips again, looks down and mumbles:

« Join the others. »

« House… » I start but he interrupts me.

« Join. The. Others. Are you unable to obey me? »

« I'll obey you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked about her. »

« Nevermind. »

I feel so bad to see him like this that I raise my right hand to his face and softly stroke his cheek. He puts his hand on mine and I feel he's gonna spurn me. Without caring about what he's gonna think, I beg him, with my eyes, with my look, to let me do, and we stare at each other for a second.

« Connelly… », he starts.

« Shh », I whisper.

My left hand starts stroking his left cheek and he closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them again, I'm so scared of his reaction that I do the first thing that crosses my mind: I stand on tiptoe and kiss him. Just a shy kiss, no tongue involved. The softness of his lips on mines. I enjoy it. A lot. He doesn't spurn me, so I let my tongue out and gently stroke his sealed lips with the tip of my tongue. He immediately gives me access and I slip my tongue in his mouth. My hands, still on his cheeks, move to embrace him. His own hands stroke gently my back, giving me goosebumps, while his tongue strokes mine. He's a damn good kisser, I tell myself, just when he decides to break the kiss. I don't insist, I just look at him, trying to guess what he's thinking. But I'm unable to read his mind.

« Join the others », he simply says but I notice anger has disappeared from his tone. I just obey and leave to the patient's room. Taub, Eric and Chase are here:

« You're not done yet? », I ask.

« We've only been here for 5 minutes », Taub argues.

Jeez, only five minutes… I feel I've been with House for an entire hour. I close my eyes for a few seconds, just to remember his kiss, the feeling of his lips, of his tongue, of his hands on me. God, that felt so good I just want to live it again.

« Connelly, you're alright? » Chase asks.

I open my eyes again and give them an excused smile.

« Yeah, sorry. »

« How did it go with House? » he asks again.

« It was okay. Nothing to worry about. »

« Well, be careful. Don't go too far with him. You could regret it. He can be a real bastard when he wants, and could make your life a hell. »

Or a heaven, I tell myself. I stare at Chase and simply reply:

« You're probably right. Anyway, I think it's over now. »

« So much the better », he says with a smile.

When we're done with all the samples, we leave to the laboratory and spend the day doing the examinations House has asked us.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks Titanium for your review :) it was much appreciated_**

**Chapter 4**

House's POV

_Several weeks later_

I am enjoying a good glass of whiskey when I hear a knock on my apartment's door. I roll my eyes: who's pissing me off now?

"What?" I bellow.

"You're ready?"

Great. Wilson.

Not moving my ass from the couch, I bellow again:

"Ready for what?"

"God, House! You forgot? The Christmas night at the hospital. I told you I would be picking you up at 7."

I rub my face with my hands: I don't want to go. I just want to stay at home and get drunk.

"Can you open the door, please?" Wilson shouts.

I grab my cane, limp to the door and unlock the door.

"I'm not going", I say.

"Oh yes you are. Get a move on."

"I have nothing to wear", I protest.

"Jeez, you're not attending the Oscars. Put jeans and a clean shirt, that would be enough."

I stare at him: I know it's useless to argue, he's gonna piss me off until I do what he wants.

"Could I get drunk there?" I ask.

Wilson rolls his eyes:

"Of course kiddo."

"Give me 15 minutes."

He waves to me like "Go, go" and I limp to the bathroom. I undress, have a hot shower, then get back to the living room.

Wilson looks at me then turns around:

"For God' sake, can't you put underwear on?"

"I am about to but I need to go to my bedroom. Dumbass", I add, mumbling.

"What did you say?" Wilson asks.

"I said dumbass", I shout from my bedroom.

I dress up, and we leave my place.

In the car, we're silent for a while. Then, unable to restrain myself, I say:

"Will she be there?"

I feel Wilson's look on me, something I really hate.

"Of course she will. She is the dean of medicine… she has to be there."

I swallow hard. Just the fact of knowing I'll see her turns me nauseous.

"What about the kids?" I ask again.

"They're supposed to be there too. All of them. Listen, House, nobody's asking you to talk to anyone. We just want you to be here. Even if you get drunk, nobody will care."

"Perfect", I retort.

We arrive at the hospital, and Wilson immediately leaves me to see Cuddy. I take the most of it to limp to the bar and ask for a scotch. I start drinking and turn around to see the others partying. Wilson is still with Cuddy. Chase, Taub and Foreman are here. But I don't see Connelly. It's only fifteen minutes later, when I start on my 10th glass of scotch, that I see her coming in. I just glance at her for a second, stop drinking and stare at her lengthily. She is absolutely gorgeous. I drink my glass in one go and turn around to look at her to my heart's content. My eyes move slowly from her face, perfectly made up, to her body. She's wearing a short black dress that fits her shapes closely. Her light brown hair is gathered in a bun. I stare at her body: her big breasts, her flat stomach, her round and exciting buttocks, her slender legs. I swallow hard and silently curse myself when I realize I'm hard. I try to think about something else, but our eyes meet and she grins broadly, which leads to another hard-on. Unable to answer her smile, I turn to the waitress, order a last drink and leave to my office. Wilson is supposed to drive me back, so I send him a text to let him know where I am. I cross the silent corridors of the hospital and sit in my armchair with a relieved sigh. I close my eyes and rub my aching leg.

POV Connelly

I have fun during the party. I dance with Eric and with Wilson. I've seen House but he has suddenly disappeared. Our relationship has gotten back to a professional one since this kiss, and I didn't tempt whatsoever with him. I think he's too obsessed with Cuddy. He doesn't seem interested in having another affair. I stay late at the party and it's only when Eric, Chase and Taub are gone I decide to leave in turn. I'm a bit drunk, so I decide to wander in the hospital until I feel up to drive. I take off my shoes and walk barefoot in the corridors. I end up in front of the diagnostics' room and come in. I sit on the table with a sigh and look around. It's only after a few minutes I realize House is in his office. I lightly knock on the door and come in:

"Hey…"

It's only then I notice he's asleep. I look at him for a good while before silently turning back to the door. I put my hand on the handle but I look back one last time and change my mind. Whatever the consequences will be, I just can't leave like that. I let my shoes fall from my hand on the ground and walk to House. I get on his armchair, astride him and smother his face with gentle kisses, as if I didn't really want to wake him up. It's partly true: if I wasn't drunk, I would never dare do that. I'm scared of what he's gonna do if he wakes up. Meanwhile, I have no desire to stop kissing him: he's handsome, and sexy. He smells good. I move back a little: his eyes are still closed. But he slowly opens them after a few seconds. I kindly smile at him, stroking his ill-shaved cheeks. Then, unthinkingly, I press my lips against his. But he moves away.

"No…" he whispers.

Incredulous, and wondering if he's not playing with me, I do it again. This time, his hands grab my arms and keep me away.

"No…" he whispers again. "I'm not good at resistance."

I hold back a relieved sigh: it's only that… I give him my best "sexy look" and whisper back:

"Then don't resist…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House POV

I swallow hard: Connelly is on me, clearly turning me on, and expressing what she wants in a way that can't be doubtful. She wants me. She wants me to sleep with her. I tried to spurn her, without much conviction I must say. It didn't dishearten her. She doesn't kiss me again: she tilts her head to reach my neck and I feel her warm lips on my skin. I close my eyes, enjoying it. I'm close, so close to give up. But I know I shouldn't. I know it's a bad idea to do that with her. With someone I work with. I open my eyes again and mumble:

"We… we shouldn't… Please…"

Her hands stroke and rub my chest, going up on my shoulders, squeezing them then down again. God, I'm not gonna make it.

"I want you", she says with a hot voice.

"You're drunk", I retort.

"That doesn't change what I'm feeling. I want you, I want you to fuck me."

I have kind of a desperate moan. She moves away and I suddenly think she ended up changing her mind, she ended up being reasonable. Except that, now, I don't want her to be reasonable. She smiles at me and swiftly slips the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She doesn't wear a bra. I think I'm gonna die. All resistance leave me and I press her against me, I press my lips against her bare skin. She has a weird sigh, as if she was relieved and her hands slip behind my head, gently rubbing the back of my head. My own hands slip on her arms and I realize she's shivering, having goose bumps.

"You're cold?" I ask between two kisses.

"No."

"Horny?"

"Of course dumbass!"

"Sassiest employee ever", I say with a smile.

She chuckles and that helps me chilling out: I sigh with pleasure. It's been a while since I've not been with a woman. Not even whores. Cuddy breaking up with me had really been a blow. I shake my head to chase these thoughts away and to come back to reality.

"You're okay?" Connelly asks me.

"Yeah."

I stroke her breasts, admiring them, their shape, their skin, her hard nipples. When I take them in my mouth, licking and sucking on them, she kisses the top of my head. I love that tenderness of her. It both turns me on and reassures me. While my mouth takes care of her breasts, my hands slip under her dress and stroke her thighs, her butt, caressing the fabric of her panties. She has a soft moan and her hands unbutton my shirt with certain restlessness. I look up at her and smile. She smiles back and bend down to kiss me. She goes on unbuttoning my shirt while kissing me, and then she takes it off. She tries to kiss my chest, but the position makes it difficult.

"Sit on the desk", I tell her.

She obeys me, taking her dress off. I stand up, unzip my jeans and take it off, as well as my underwear. She gives me an appreciative look, takes my hard sex in her hand and start stroking it. Before I could say anything, she bends down to suck me. I close my eyes, bite my lower lip with pleasure. I stroke her hair gently, watch her doing for a good while before sitting back in my armchair. She gives me an inquiring look, I grab her hand and makes her come on me again. She smiles, does it and I almost immediately penetrate her. I groan with pleasure, enjoying her tightness, her hotness, her wetness. She remains against me, still, for a moment, and I understand she's adjusting to me. I hold her tight, not willing to hurry her. She finally starts moving around me, immediately moaning. I'd like to look at her, but pleasure is so sharp I can't help closing my eyes. She alternates the movements perfectly, back and forth, then in circles. Every new movement seem better than the previous one. She is quite noisy, making me quite proud of myself, even if I'm basically not doing anything. We look at each other, I love seeing sparkles of lust and pleasure in her bright blue eyes.

"Why are you so wet?" I ask

She smiles before replying:

"Because you're fucking me."

"No…" I sigh. "YOU are fucking ME"

She laughs and kisses me. I grab her hips and make her move faster and harder. She digs her nails in my shoulders and I tighten my embrace. She buries her face in my neck and pant:

"I think… I think I'm gonna come."

I frown at the word "think" but I'm too close myself to linger over it and I just say:

"Me too…"

I feel all her body tense and she literally yell in my ear:

"I'm coming!" repeating it over and over, with a weird intonation, as if she was about to burst out crying. I groan when I release myself in her and I stroke her back, as to comfort her. We hold each other tightly for long minutes, until our heartbeats calm down. She gets down from the armchair, grabs her panties, her dress and put them on again. Feeling dizzy, I dress up again too, ending up buttoning my shirt up with a smile roving on my lips.

When I look up to talk to her, she has disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Any suggestions? Feel free to let me know :) thanks to those who follow the story and to LorenDR who added this story to her favorites :)**

Chapter 6

As soon as I leave the hospital, I jump into the first cab. Of course, five seconds later, I curse myself for being such a coward. I don't even really know why I left him like that, without a word, without a sign. I even took advantage of him turning his back at me to flee. Fortunately, when I come in my apartment, my two cats welcome me. I hug and kiss them, feed them and go in the bathroom. I get rid of my clothes while water is flowing in the tub. I notice my panties are almost ruined because of our mixed fluids on them. I put them in my dirty clothes hamper and get in the hot water. I still feel House on me, his smell, this wetness between my legs. I dreamily smile when I think about our shag: it was really awesome. I live it again but a sudden noise makes me start: I turn to the door. It's just the cats that come in the bathroom. They immediately lay on "their" chair, facing me. I stay in my bath for a long time and I almost fall asleep. I groan when I hear my mobile ringing. My eyes closed, I pick up and moan:

"What?"

"What you're doing?"

I immediately open my eyes: it's House.

"Hey. I'm having a bath. You?"

"A bath huh? Hm-hm…"

I chuckle: he's such a perv…

"I'm on my way to see someone", he adds.

"Wilson?"

"Nah. He has just dropped me off."

"You're seeing a woman?"

"Yeah."

A big wave of jealousy overwhelms me before I smile bitterly: what did I expect? I can't replace Cuddy that easily. They've been dating for months, and we've known each other for weeks only.

"Connelly? You're still there?"

"Yeah, yeah", I can't help replying slyly.

"Well, I got there."

"Ok. Enjoy your night."

"Sure I will."

I groan with disappointment when I hear a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck, who is it now?" I wonder out loud.

"It's me", House says.

"No, someone knocked on the door", I impatiently grumble.

"It's me!" he shouts and I realize it's his voice I can hear from the corridor.

I gape and am unable to say whatsoever for a good moment. It's his voice that brings me back to reality:

"Are you gonna let me out all night long?"

I blink several times and stammer:

"Huh… the door is open. Come in. I'm in the bathroom, on the right, at the end of the apartment."

Then I hang up. I hear the familiar sound of his cane on the ground and I turn to the door when he comes in. He stops when he sees the cats and points at them with his cane.

"Do they have to be there?"

"What? Are you that shy? They're just cats, relax."

"This one stares at you with a pervert look."

"It's because he's a male. It's Soka. The other one is a female, Maya. Now, will you join me?"

He smiles at me and slowly undresses. Biting my lower lip, I stare at the least of his movements.

"God, you're hot", I can't help saying once he ends up in boxer shorts.

He grins:

"Thanks. You're not bad either."

He gets rid off them and joins me in the tub. He faces me but I turn around and lean on his chest. I smile when I feel his lips on my hair and his arms wrapping me up.

"You shouldn't let your door unlocked like that. You're not in France you know…"

"Yeah I know. Sorry Daddy", I say, turning to him. He sticks his tongue out at me and I chuckle. But my smile fades away when he asks:

"Why did you leave like that?"

I sigh:

"I don't know… I think I was scared somehow."

"Do I look like I bite?"

"Nooo", I chuckle. "But… I don't know, I thought that's what you wanted. Sex and that's it."

He doesn't reply, only brushes his lips against my temple. I don't really know what his silence means but I decide to enjoy him as long as he's here with me. I turn my face to him and gently kiss his jaw. His hand cups my face and draws it so he can kiss my lips. I answer it hungrily, my hands stroking and rubbing his legs. I feel him recoiling when I touch his scar:

"Sorry", I say.

"It's okay", he mumbles against my lips.

"I love you", I wanna say and I hold it back at the last moment. I don't think he will like it.

"What size is your cup?" he suddenly asks.

I chortle:

"Guess."

I get on my knees, facing him, take his hands and put them on my breasts. His eyes darken with lust:

"I'd say D".

"Good. And bust size?"

"Hmmmmm…. 36?"

"You're good at that!" I say.

"I'm good at a lot of things you know."

"Yeah I know… Would you mind getting out of the tub right now?"

He stands up and I bite my lip again when I watch water running on his naked body. I follow him out of the tub, take a towel and dry him up. Then he does the same with me. I really like doing that, taking care of him, him taking care of me. I grab his hand and lead him to the bedroom. In front of the bed, I start kissing him, tightly embraced in his arms, my hands stroking his back, then groping his ass. Strangely enough, he's more "shy" than me, mostly letting his hands on my hips. But his hard on against my belly let me know he's enjoying it, as much as I do. I slip my hand to his cock, rub it gently, smiling when I hear him groan with pleasure. I move my lips away from his to kiss his neck, sniffing his scent as if it was cocaine. Slowly, willing to take my time, I go down, my lips running on his chest, kissing his nipples, sucking on them and softly nibbling at them. On my knees now, I lick the skin of his belly, sliding the tip of my tongue on his belly button. He strokes my hair, and I stop what I'm doing to grab one of his hands and to kiss his palm lengthily. I let it go and go on going down. I want to give him a blowjob, but my eyes fall on his scar and I carefully move to it. He recoils but I grab his ass cheeks and prevent him from moving away. I look up at him:

"Let me."

He closes his eyes and I see him swallowing hard. I look at his scar, brushing it with my fingers. It's really awful. I feel so much pain for him, for what he's been through. It doesn't disgust me at all, and I replace my fingers with my lips and my tongue. I hear House having a gasp of both surprise and apprehension. Still kissing him, I softly do:

"Shhh… It's okay, I swear. Relax."

After a moment, I turn to his hard-on. Looking up at him, I take his cock in my mouth and start sucking him, gently, softly. He smells good, he tastes even better.

"Two blowjobs in the same evening? Guess I'm a lucky guy", he says.

I smile at him and enjoy myself a lot while blowing him. According to the sounds he makes, I slow down, speed up, lick him, suck him, keep him deep into my mouth. He strokes my hair but, after a while, I feel his fingers tightening on my head. Keeping him in my mouth, I look up:

"You'd better stop", he says. "Coz I'm gonna come."

I give him a kinky smile and speed up, until he releases his semen in my mouth with a deep and low groan of pleasure. I stroke his belly while enjoying the taste of his cum. His hands gently grab my shoulders and I get on my feet again. He makes me lay on my bed, and stares at me for a moment. I almost blush with shame: his eyes, darkened, seem to study every single part of my body, from my face to my toes. They scrutinize me, paying particular attention to my breasts and my pussy. I part my legs, he gets on the bed with me and takes my nipples in his mouth. I arch my back, biting my lower lip with pleasure and desire. His hand slips between my legs, strokes my clit. I moan and dig my nails in his skin. I moan again, this time with disappointment, when he loses interest in my breasts and gets down. I like having him on me, near me, when I can stroke him. But he starts licking my pussy and I just forget about everything. I can't help writhing under his tongue. It's so good it almost turns painful. Soon, I'm in a sweat. I dig my fingers in his hair. His tongue is all over the place, and when it takes care of my clit, playing gently with it, I just feel I'm gonna die with pleasure. I moan his name and he start sucking on it.

"Oh God", I groan.

I writhe even more, and his hands firmly hold my hips down on the sheets. I look at him, his tongue not breaking the contact with me until I feel my climax raising. Unable to control myself, I try to move away: I know it would prevent me from coming, but pleasure is unbearable. I cry out both with ecstasy and pain, but House doesn't let me do, and I yell with pleasure when my climax overwhelms me. House's lips move to my pelvis and I let him do, unable to do whatsoever except whining with both ecstasy and pain. I think that if he had gone on licking me while I had climaxed, I would have slapped him. He comes on me, hugs me, keeping me against him. When I finally stop shaking, I feel him entering me, without any effort. I'm way wet enough. He stares at my eyes while moving in me gently. His hands stroke me everywhere. I wrap my legs around him, and he gets even deeper, making me gasp with surprise. It's unbelievable. I stare at his eyes, these wonderful blue eyes, so fascinating. He smiles at me, kisses me, his hot tongue playing with mine, his lips still tasting me. My hands slip under his arms, run on his back and I dig my nails in his shoulders, slightly standing up. The new position give both of us new sensations and we moan at the same time.

"Stay like that", he whispers.

I nod and he speeds up. I start cursing because of pleasure, feeling tears in my eyes. I huddle against him, and he thrusts in me harder and faster. I feel I'm gonna come but I feel unable to say whatsoever. I just bite his shoulder, quite hard, and he comes in me with a deep groan. We don't move, silent, our short breathings echoing in the bedroom. House pecks my lips and collapses next to me. He turns his face at me:

"Did you come?"

I nod, still feeling dizzy, before placing my face on his shoulder, my hand resting on his abdomen. Before I can say anything, I drift off to sleep, exhausted.

House watches his colleague sleep in his arms. She seems even smaller than she really is. She looks a-peace, contented, happy. That makes him smile: at least he has something to do with it. The cats come in the bedroom and get on the bed, near House's feet. He supposes she uses to let them sleep by her side, so he doesn't chase them away. He eyes the door: he knows he should leave now. It would be better for him, for her, for everyone. When Cuddy had broken up with him, despite everything he has done for her, he has felt like he was just unable to love someone. As if, whatever he would do, it would never be good enough, or in the good way, or at the right time… His eyes look again at the petite frame sleeping peacefully in his arms and a simple glance, he decides he's going to stay. He feels fine with her, his leg hasn't hurt him since he's there, and the endorphins released by his climaxes are very efficient. He brushes her hair with his lips, concerned with not waking her up, and closes his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! _

_ Vega: oh yeah House is hot..._

_ LorenDR: thanks :) here is your update :)_

_Let me know any suggestions that come up in your mind about next chapters :)_

**Chapter 7:**

I wake up with the alarm clock, starting in my bed. I turn it off and snuggle against House. He's still sleeping, and as I don't want to wake him up, I just stroke his hair and go to the kitchen. I call softly at the cats and they follow me.

POV House

The smell of coffee comes to my nostrils and I wake up with a smile. I stretch out, yawn and turn to the side of the bed. Nobody's there. I'm about to stand up but Connelly comes in with a tray, two cups on it. I smile perversely when I realize she's wearing my shirt. Even more, when I realize she's not wearing anything else. She smiles back at me and joins me in bed:

"I was about to wake you up. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks. You?"

"Me too. You've worn me out."

"I know. I was kinda… motivated."

She bends down on me and snogs me.

"Coffee's gonna be cold", she whispers.

"Nooooo, come on! You can't leave me like that!" I protest.

"Like what?" she innocently asks.

"Like… that", I say, moving the sheets aside brutally, revealing my hard-on.

"Okay. I'll heat them up", she says, taking my shirt off.

She jumps on me and we make love again. After that, we finally go in the kitchen and have breakfast.

"I'm glad you stayed", she says, stroking my hand.

I have a forced smile, knowing I hesitated before staying.

"What do we do?" she adds.

I give her an inquiring look:

"At work", she clarifies.

"Well, nothing."

"So you want to keep it secret?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Suits me."

She stands up and kisses me:

"I'm gonna have a shower. You want me to drop you off at work? I'll be discreet."

"Okay… But only if I can join you in the shower."

Her eyes widen and she comes to me, puts her hand on my crotch.

"The fuck!" she exclaims.

"What?! You should be flattered", I say, faking outrage.

"I know, I know. I am, don't worry. I'm just…surprised by…so much…motivation", she says, looking for words.

"Well, you should take care of it. Otherwise, it's gonna rust", I say with a pout.

She takes my shirt off again and I contemplate her naked body:

"You know, even if my shirt looks good on you, better than on me, I really like it better when you have nothing on."

She puts her arms around my neck and whisper with a seductive voice:

"Would you like me to go to work in the buff?"

"Oh yeah, I'd love that…"

We kiss, she grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom where we have sex in the shower. Then we dress up and finally she drives me to work. She waits a bit in the car before getting in the hospital.

POV Connelly

House has stayed in his office while we were at the emergency department, looking for a case. By noon, I am totally exhausted. I had not had sex for a very long time, and the resumption has been way intense. House had not broken up with Cuddy for that long, and I didn't expect him to be so starving. Though I'm glad he is. It proves me I'm good, after long months of questioning about my abilities. Eric, Taub, Chase and I have an hour break, time to eat lunch.

"Connelly, you're okay?" Eric asks me.

I look up, my mouth full, and ask:

"What?"

"You're eating as if you've been starving for weeks", Taub explains.

I swallow my bite and give them an excused smile:

"Sorry. I didn't have time to eat this morning."

That was partly wrong: I did have time to eat something. Except it wasn't food.

"Don't be", Chase smiles. "It's kinda cute. And sexy."

"Stop it", I snap.

"Stop what?"

"Hitting on me like that. I'm not interested."

"I'll work on you. You'll end up changing your mind", he says with a confident smile.

"You wish", I retort slyly.

I finish my lunch without one more word, and we all leave to the emergencies. We end up finding an interesting case, at least for us, but we have to present it to House, so he decides if the patient is worth it or not. Eric goes in his office and lets him know about the patient. We're all waiting in the diagnostics room, I stand by the white board, looking at House's office. He gets in the room:

"Sooooo… What do we have?" he asks, coming next to me and slapping my ass.

I feel myself getting as red as a beetroot and I slowly turn my face at him. He has an innocent smile and I hear Taub saying:

"What was that?"

"What? That?" House asks, before slapping my ass again.

"Stop!" I say, outraged.

"House, leave her alone", Chase threatens.

House bursts out laughing:

"Leave her alone? You're serious Aussie boy?"

I give him a "what the fuck are you doing?" look and he puts his arm around my hips, draws me suddenly to him and gives me the best kiss of my life. It lasts long, and when he releases me, I turn to the other guys: they're all gaping, looking incredulously at me, then at House.

"So. What about the patient?"

I storm out of the room, furious. I'm absolutely mad at House. I stayed in the room with all of them for the patient, but now he has told us to do some examination to him, I can run away. I walk to the women restroom: I'm glad nobody's here. I slam the door behind me, walk to the sinks, turn on the faucet and spray myself with cold water.

"The bastard", I curse.

"You're talking about me?"

I look up in the mirror to see House has followed me.

"It's women restrooms. Get the fuck out."

"What's your problem? Why are you so mad at me?"

I swiftly turn around to face him:

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You fucking said you wanted it to be a fucking secret, and then you fucking slap my fucking ass in front of fucking everybody!"

He stares at me, and limps to me:

"You're so fucking crude. That turns me hard, you know that? You're hot when you're angry."

"Is it just a fucking game for you? Embarrassing me in front of my colleagues, in front of the people I work everyday with?"

"Jeez relax! It was funny. Did you see their faces? Chase's reaction was particularly interesting. I've always known he had a crush on you, now it turns out I was right."

Boiling with anger, I spat:

"It was NOT funny. Not for me! I believed you, I wanted to respect your decision. And you, you tricked me. I feel hurt."

"You want me to solace you?" he asks, raising his arms to hug me.

I push him away brutally.

"Come on", he softly says, trying it again.

I do the same thing:

"Leave me alone".

"No. I don't want to. Listen, I'm sorry okay? I thought you'd found it funny."

"Liar. You're not sorry. You just want to shag me."

"True. But I really am sorry too. I swear."

I look at him: I know, deep inside, he's lying, I know he just says that so I forgive him. I want to resist, but it gets hard, especially when his hands brush my face.

"I never wanted it to be a secret", he whispers. "I'm happy of what's going on between us. I've not been that happy for a very, very long time, believe me."

Torn apart between what he's just said and what he's done, I moan with despair, unable to know what I'm gonna do. Should I forgive him? Should I hold on and leave now? He gently takes my chin in his hand and makes me look up at him.

"I'm not playing with you. I want this to work. I want us to work."

Then he gives me his sexy half-smile and I know I'm gonna give up. My lips crash against his, my body crashes against his and I climb onto the sink, my hands feverishly unbuttoning his shirt and his pants. His tongue still playing with mine, he slips his hands under my skirt and snatches my panties out. I groan with excitement, shouts out with pleasure when he brutally enters me. Our shag is short but intense, leaving us out of breath.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" House asks me, panting, while I get down of the sink and get my panties on again.

"Depends on how many times you'll make me come tonight", I say before turning on my heels, walking away and leaving the restrooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following morning, House and I have made up in bed and we arrive at the hospital hand in hand, all smiles. When we come in, we walk by the front desk, towards the elevators, but a voice stops us in our tracks.

"House!"

We turn to Cuddy, who stares at us, a furious look on her face. I give an inquiring look at House, but he just nods at me and I understand I have to leave them alone. I push the elevator's button and I hear her heels walking closer.

"In my office. Now", she spats.

We find the three of us in the elevator. The situation is weird: House stands by my side, puts his hand on my kidneys and strokes me gently. Time we reach our floor passes so slowly I feel we'll never make it. When the doors open, I rush outside, turn at House and give him an encouraging smile. I watch them walk to Cuddy's office, I deeply sigh and join the other members of the team in the diagnostics room.

POV House

As soon as we are in her office, Cuddy shuts the door and stands next to me. As if there was nothing serious, I sit in the chair in front of her desk. I feel her eyes on me, her insisting look.

"Are you gonna explain?" she asks.

"Explain what?" I say, not even looking at her.

"You and Connelly."

"Who told you?"

"Chase."

The son of a bitch, I think.

"There's nothing to explain. I'm dating her", I simply say.

"That must stop."

"Why?"

"Because she's your employee."

I chuckle:

"It didn't bother you when I was your employee."

"It was not the same!"

"Really?" I ask, finally looking at her. "What was different?"

"It was just…different."

She sits down next to me:

"Listen House, I know all of this is a revenge. Because I've left you. I still love you, I know you love me too but…"

"I don't love you", I interrupt her. "I used to and you didn't care, you've dumped me like a piece of trash so don't come and tell me you love me. You don't, and I even doubt you ever did."

She stands up swiftly:

"You're unfair! Fuck you House! I am really in love with you!"

I stand up too:

"Fine. You love me. I don't."

I start limping to the door but she adds:

"If you don't stop dating her, I fire her."

I slowly turn to her:

"You wouldn't dare. She's a great doc."

"I don't care."

I stare at her for a few seconds before an idea crosses my mind. That can't be… She can't be this way.

"You're jealous", I state. "You're jealous I date someone else. You'd rather have me alone and miserable because you're so full of yourself you're persuaded you're the only one who can make me happy."

"That's not true. I'd like you to be happy. You deserve it. You don't want to be happy, that's a lot different."

"Then why do you want to fire her?"

"Because she's your employee and you can't have sex with one of your employee."

"We don't have sex. We're dating."

"Oh come on… it's the same."

"Not for me."

Cuddy deeply sighs and rubs her face with her hands:

"Listen, if you or her let this…relationship...interfere in the smooth operation of MY hospital, I swear I fire you both. Am I clear?"

I look at her, simply nod, and leave.

The day is fine: we save the patient, and I decide to take Connelly out for a dinner. I go to Wilson's office: he's getting ready to leave too.

"I need an advice", I say when I come in.

"Hello. How are you? Fine thanks, and you?" he ironically says.

"Oh sorry Wilson… How are you baby?"

"What do you want?" he asks slyly.

I give him a weird look:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"The address of a nice restaurant."

"You're dating someone? Glad to know it."

That's when I understand.

"Ooooooooooh shit… I'm so sorry Wilson. I completely forgot to tell you. But you know it's all new. It's…"

"Connelly. I know. Cuddy knows. Everybody knows."

"Are you gonna hold me a grudge for that? Come on…" I say with a smile.

"We're supposed to be friends. I really thought you would tell me first, especially after what happened with Cuddy. I was worried about you."

I give him a sorry look, I really feel bad right now. I don't really know what to say so I come to him and pat his shoulder:

"I'm sorry. I really am."

He sighs:

"It's okay. About the restaurant, try the Blue Point Grill."

He takes his briefcase and I follow him out:

"So, how is it going with her?"

I smile:

"Really good. Well, I did a prank to her yesterday that she didn't really appreciate at first but she ended up forgiving me."

"You can't help it, can you?"

"You know me so well… That's why everybody think we're a gay couple."

He laughs:

"What was the prank?"

"I told her I wanted our relationship to remain secret but I didn't indeed. And when we were with the other kids, I slapped her ass in front of them."

"So childish…"

I shrug and we get to his car in the parking lot.

"Well, try to be nice tonight. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Wilson."

He waves goodbye at me and I limp to my motorbike.

Once at home, I have a shower, dress up with a clean shirt and black jeans. Then I take my motorbike and drive to Connelly's place. She's ready when I arrive. I just knock at her door and she opens it: she's wearing a sexy red dress, and I suddenly want to cancel the restaurant and stay at her place. She smiles and we leave. Once at the restaurant, she orders grilled chicken breast and I have lobster. While we're waiting for the meal, I ask her:

"When do you leave for France?"

She gives me a surprised look:

"How do you know…"

"I've read your file you know, and talked to your previous employers".

"Okay… Well, I leave in two days, on Sunday."

"And when will you come back?"

"On a Friday, 12 days later."

"Okay. I have to get you a Christmas gift."

She smiles:

"You don't have to, you know."

"Well, you're my girlfriend, are you not?"

"Yeah but… Well, forget it."

"If you don't get me a gift, I won't get you one either."

She chuckles:

"No, it's not that."

I take her hand and gently stroke it:

"You still think I'm not serious about us, right?"

"Well, usually, after a painful break up, the next relationship never lasts."

"I'm not into usual things."

"I noticed that", she laughs.

The waiter brings us the food and we start eating before talking about something else. After desserts, I pay (for once) and I take her to my place. We have great sex, as usual and we sleep late the next day. She leaves me in the afternoon to get her stuff ready for Sunday and I insist on driving her to the airport this day.


	9. Chapter 9

As he wanted to, I let House drive me to Philadelphia airport. We've spent the whole weekend together, mostly in bed, and I only leave to get my suitcases ready. My flight is around 6 PM, and, for the first time, I don't really want to go spend Christmas at home, in France. My parents have met there when my mother was 30. My father, an American tourist, was visiting France and fell in love with her, while he was 20 years older than her. My older brother and sister stayed in France, but I decided to go live in the US. That's why we have an American last name.

I get in my car with House and I drive silently to the airport. I'm not really in the mood: I feel nauseous when I think I'm not gonna see him for twelve long days.

"You're okay?" he asks after a while.

I nod with a forced smile. He takes my hand in his and his thumb gently brushes my skin. I don't really know why but that makes me want to cry. We arrive at the airport, and the knots in my stomach intensify. I register my baggage and we have dinner. We don't talk much, but we stroke each other a lot. Time passes by and I'm gonna have to leave him. I hug him for a long time, my eyes closed, enjoying his hands on my hair and my back.

"I don't want to go", I end up whispering.

He kisses my hair:

"I don't want you to go."

I move away to look up at him:

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

He bends down and kisses me lengthily.

"I love you", I want to say.

It gets harder and harder to hold it back. But I can't say it. I'm too scared of his reaction. I'd rather wait for him to say it before saying it first, and I know this could be a waste of time, because I'm pretty sure he's not gonna say it again. The last person who heard it was Cuddy, and it ended so badly between them that I understand he doesn't want to say it again, even if our relationship is almost perfect.

"I love you", I want to say.

I'd like so much to tell her what I feel. But I'm freaking out. I don't want to be weak, vulnerable. When you tell someone you love her, there's an innuendo asking if she loves you too. And I don't know what Connelly feels for me. She made the first step, but I'm probably just a fantasy for her. I'm an enigma for most people, and that can be exciting for some of them. But that kind of relationship doesn't last. She'll realize one day I'm too old, or too weird, or too fucked up. She's gonna ditch me just like Cuddy has. And I don't want to live it again. I don't want to show my feelings, because I think it will be easier to deal with them if our affair turns bad. But I still have hope. Because Connelly is different. Different from Cuddy, different from Stacy. She doesn't ask me to change, she doesn't care that I take Vicodin, she accepts me. Fully. Somehow, I'm glad she leaves for a few days: when she'll get back, I'll know. If she still wants to be with me, if my absence hurts her as much as it will hurt me, I may be chilling out. It's like it's the turning point of our story. It's heads or tails. If she decides to break up with me because she realizes she's not really attached to me, I'll probably go back to my old habits: Vicodin, alcohol, whores. They don't make me happy, but at least they don't break my heart.

I am roused from my thoughts by the last call for her plane's boarding. She groans in my arms with disappointment and I hug her more tightly. After all, it may be the last time I have her in my arms. I gently take her chin between my thumb and my forefinger, make her look at me and give her a long, demanding, expressing kiss. I feel she's about to cry, she avoids looking at me, takes my face in her hands and lays a long kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes under the softness of her lips. Then she leaves to the boarding gate, turns around just before coming in, waves at me with a weak smile, and disappears.

I burst out crying as soon as I'm sitting in my plane seat. The other people look at me, mostly weirdly, some with comforting looks and smiles. I hate being like that, but I can't help it. It's just a nervous breakdown. Since I live and work in the US, I've never dated a man. Never seriously at least. You never know what can happen. The plane can crash, House can have a car accident… We may not see each other again. I can't stop crying for a very long time, until I end up falling asleep. Exhausted by all these thoughts in my head, I am awaken by the stewardess who tells me we're gonna soon land in Frankfurt. I rub my eyes, yawn and buckle up. During the one-hour stop in Germany, I have a coffee and something to eat. I feel a bit better, mostly because I don't have enough time to think about House. In less than two hours, I'll be 'at home'.

My mother is waiting for me at Marseille's airport. She hugs me for a long time:

"Hello Megane. How are you?"

I hug her back:

"Fine, thanks. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, same old."

We walk to her car and start driving to my parents' place. It's always weird for me to be in such a small car, compared with the one I have in the Princeton.

"So, what's up?" she asks. "How's your job doing? Is your boss still mean?"

"Erm… Well, it's fine indeed. I… I'm dating him", I add with a small smile.

"Date? You told me he was old!"

"Well… Kind of."

"How old is he?" she asks, all white.

"51", I mumble.

"Excuse me?!" she asks, outraged.

I clear my throat and repeat:

"He's 51".

"Good god! He could be your father!"

"Dad could be your father too, Mum. Remember he's twenty years older than you", I retort, offended by her reaction.

"Twenty. Not twenty six sweetheart."

"I don't care. I'm happy to be with him."

"For now. What will happen when you'll start thinking about having kids and everything?"

I chuckle:

"Come on Mum… We've not been together for that long. Don't worry for me. I'm happy, I really am."

She looks at me and faintly smile:

"After all, if you say so…"

We change the subject and I ask her how is the rest of the family during the one hour trip to their house. I hug my father tightly when we arrive, and my dog welcomes me barking and yapping, happy to see me back. I am always glad to find her in good shape, because she starts being old. She is 12, and unfortunately, I know she's closer from death than from birth. All I hope is that she won't die while I'm here. I've lived all my adolescence by her side, and her loss will be a terrible blow. I think I'll get over it easier if I am in the US. During the afternoon, I take my stuff out in my bedroom. It has not changed since last year. Indeed, it has not changed since I'm a teen. Same old posters on the walls, and the same flags on the ceiling. Then I take my laptop and send an email to House: it's not very long, I don't want to sound too sad or obsessed with him. I just tell him I'm fine, that the flight was okay. I'd like to write a multi page document, but I don't know if he'll like it so I keep it short. I just allow myself to tell him I miss him and I send it. I'd like to be able to text him, but his phone sucks, it's an old one and we can't communicate via Viber or something. We've not talked about Skype, I don't even know if he has it.

On Christmas day, everybody's here to celebrate. Once again, I send an email to House, whishing him a merry Christmas, before joining everybody for the meal. As usual, my mother has cooked too few. But we're used to it, every year is the same thing. I warn everybody I'm not gonna be there for New Year's Eve, and I explain I want to spend it with my American boyfriend. They're all happy for me, but when I tell them who it is and how old he is, their enthusiasm decreases. I can't really blame them, I would probably have the same reaction if my sister told me she was with a guy 26 years older than her. But they don't know House. When I told my mother his age, that stroke me: 51… He just doesn't look his age. At all. And even with his pepper and salt hair. It's also weird to talk about him as my "boyfriend". It sounds a bit childish, like a 15 years old. Anyway, the day is fine, everybody likes my gifts, I love mine too, the mood is good and we are happy to get together. I surprise myself by wondering what House would think of my parents, of my siblings, of my house, of France basically. It's obviously too soon to think about that, but I'd like to take him here someday. Maybe for summer holidays, why not.

After Christmas, the days pass more slowly. I start being impatient at the idea of coming back in the US. House has sent me two emails, to thank me for letting him know about the flight and to thank me for wishing him a merry Christmas. After that, no more emails. I don't send any either.

On the 31st, my parents drive me to the airport early in the morning. This time, I don't cry. I'm happy to go back. I'm eager to find my cats again, my flat, my man. I'm supposed to land in Philadelphia around 4PM, so I guess I'll call him when I get home to propose him to come over for dinner. I have a stop in Amsterdam, that doesn't last very long, which is good. I try not to sleep too much in the plane, otherwise I won't be able to sleep at night.

When I land in Philadelphia, I walk to the place where I'm supposed to get my luggage back. A bit bored, I look around and stop in my tracks: House is here. With flowers in his hand. He hasn't seen me yet. Unable to restrain myself, I run to him and throw myself in his arms. He catches me and I suddenly think about his leg. I move away, get back on my feet:

"Sorry", I say, all red with excitement and happiness, showing his leg.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry."

I smile and hug him tightly, then kiss him.

"How did you know I was in this precise plane?"

I had only told him I was coming back today, but I had not specified the hour.

"I'm not telling you", he mischievously says, giving me the flowers.

"Thank you", I say, before wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning my chin on his chest and staring hungrily at him. He stares back at me before slightly chuckling:

"What?" I ask.

"The way you look at me is quite disturbing."

"You're so handsome. I can't look at you another way."

He chuckles again and says:

"I've missed you."

"Oh me too. You don't know how much."

"You've not emailed me a lot though", he says with a tone of reproach.

"I didn't want to sound too obsessed. I didn't want you to feel harassed. I know you like your independence."

"I do yeah. But I like you more. Anyway, forget it, you're here now."

"Yeah."

I look around and see my luggage. I go grab them and get back to House. He takes my hand in his and leads me to my car.

"You feel up to drive?" he asks.

"Sure."

When we start driving back, his hand slowly moves up and down on my thigh. I give him a grin and suddenly park on a parking lot.

"What are you doing?"

"I need sex. Now."

"It's the middle of the day!"

"Windows are tinted", I retort, going on the back seat and undressing myself.

He looks at me while I'm getting naked and soon joins me. We make love noisily and violently but I think we just needed it. I feel so relieved he has missed me that much. When we're done, I get back at the wheel and start the car again.

"You wanna go at my place or you want me to drive you back to yours?" I ask.

"You're kidding me? Seeing how you want me, I'd better take the most of it. All weekend long."

I chuckle:

"Believe me, it's gonna last more than a weekend."

"I hope so", he says with a smile.

An hour later, we reach my place. The cats spend long minutes cuddling me.

"I need a shower", I say.

"Go ahead", House replies. "I'll order dinner."

I smile and slowly take off my clothes in front of him:

"Don't you want to enjoy the shower with me?" I ask with a sulky pout.

He gapes and whispers:

"Dinner can wait, right?"

"Yeah. I can't though."

He half smiles with amusement and follows me in the bathroom. We have sex again and he leaves the first, letting me enjoying a long and hot shower. When I get out, wrapped in a towel, I walk back to the lounge. House is sitting on the couch, completely naked, with a Jimmy John's bag in front of him. I hurry and join him:

"Thank you so much. I love these sandwiches", I say with a kiss.

"I know."

He opens the bag and gives me one sandwich while he takes the other one:

"Turkey Tom?" I ask. "It's my favourite!"

"I know", he says again, with a smile. "And diet coke with a chocolate chunk cookie."

"How do you know it's my favourite?"

"Well, you make them deliver at the hospital once a week. I kind of… spied on you to know which one you were taking. "

"Another girl would freak out you know. That's kind of scary."

"I know you're not a girl like the others".

I smile at him, kiss him gently and start eating. I close my eyes with delight: there's no Jimmy John's in France. I enjoy my sandwich and House has finished his since a long time when he suddenly turns to me:

"You know, when we made love for the first time, you said something weird."

"Really?" I frown.

"Yeah. You said you thought you were coming… How can you be unsure?"

I shrug:

"Well, that happens when you've never came."

He gapes and stares at me for a good while:

"You… You never had an orgasm?"

"No. Well, I climax alone of course but I've never climaxed with a man."

"Wow. You're the first woman I know who lived that."

I shrug again:

"I don't care. Probably because I got so used to it. And I'm happy it's with you it happened."

He puts his arm around my shoulders and draws me to him, kissing me deeply.

"Are they good?" he whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"The climaxes I give you."

"Of course they are."

His lips move from my ear to my neck, the tip of his tongue strokes my jugular. I don't even hold back the moan that escapes my lips. His hot breathe on my skin turns me wet.

"Do you want one?" he whispers.

"No, I want a lot of them."

"Then we should start right now", he says, laying me down on the couch.

I smile at him and snog him passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

The weekend is great. the next one too. And the one after even better. Everyday is awesome actually. House and I are doing really great, without asking ourselves too much questions. We just live our relationship one day at a time.

POV House

Tonight is my night with Wilson. Once a week, I have my night with him, and I have another night all by myself. I like that. Connelly is great with me: she understands that I need time on my own. I love having a bachelorhood night, the reunion with Connelly is always great after. I have opened a scotch bottle and I'm waiting for Wilson who is on his way to my place with dinner. While I start drinking a glass, I hear a knock on the door. I grab my cane, stand up from the couch and limp to the door. I open it:

« Hi Wilson. You get dinner? »

He rolls his eyes:

« As usual. You could pay sometimes… »

« I could… At least I offer you alcohol.»

« You're such a generous guy House. »

I smile and we go sit on the couch. Wilson gives me my food and takes his. We start eating and I suddenly say:

« Talking about generosity, it's almost Valentine's day. I don't know what to offer to Connelly. »

He looks at me, rolling his eyes once again:

« What? » I ask.

« You're really a sentimentally disabled person, you know that? »

« Why? »

« I don't know… Any normal guy knows what to offer to his girlfriend, especially for the first Valentine's day. Jewels, chocolates, something she loves… Basic stuff.»

« I never see her wearing a jewel. She's a jewel herself », I add with a smile.

Wilson smiles at me:

« You two seem to be fine. »

« We are. We really are. »

He bends down and ask:

« And… Don't you think you're with her for bad reasons? »

I stop eating:

« What do you mean? »

« Well, she's a petite woman, she has blue eyes, dark hair, big breasts, nice butt, a really beautiful body… She's Cuddy's clone basically. »

« She has light brown hair, not dark. »

« That's a detail. »

« She is nothing like Cuddy. Believe me. They may have physical common points, but that's it. She is different from Cuddy, that's why I'm dating her.»

« Cuddy loves you more than anyone », Wilson says.

I give him an angry look:

« She doesn't! What are you trying to do Wilson? »

« Listen, you need her. »

« Cuddy? »

He nods and I burst out laughing:

« No I don't. I don't need her anymore. I used to, that's true though. »

« You need her in your life. She is the only one who can control you and prevent you from doing too much stupid things. »

« Whatever you say. I'm not gonna dump Connelly. »

« Why? You would find someone else. Women love you. »

« I don't want to be with someone else! She's… special. I want to be with her, no one else. »

Wilson stares at me for a long time:

« You love her, don't you? »

I look down:

« House, it's me… You can tell me you know. I'm not gonna mock you or something. »

« Well… Yeah, I think so. That freaks me out but… Yeah, I love her. »

« Does she know? »

« Jeez no! »

« Why not? »

« I don't know… I'm not sure she feels the same. She's young. I don't think she even knew love. Well, help me with that freaking gift! » I add, changing the subject.

Wilson stares at me for a moment and ends up saying:

« Jewels. Earrings. I've seen she has her ears pierced. Or necklace. Or both.»

« Okay. Thanks Wilson. »

We spend a great evening together, he stops talking about Cuddy and I'm grateful for that.

POV Connelly

On Valentine's day, I hide House's gift in my locker. It was quite hard for me to find something that would please him, but I think I finally made it. I then leave to our floor and we start working on our new patient's case. It's quite difficult, as usual the first days, we make lot of examinations to exclude false tracks.

At the end of the day, we all go down to the lockers but Chase calls me. In the corridor, next to the diagnostic room, he comes to me:

« Hey Connelly. »

« What do you want? » I ask.

« Hey relax. Do you have plans for tonight? »

« Of course… I am dating someone you know… House… »

« Well, I thought we could go to a restaurant together. »

« Well, no thanks. »

He gets closer from me:

« You sure? You'd not regret it. »

« I'm sure I would indeed. »

His eyes stares at me:

« You're a tough businesswoman. But I know I can have you.»

I laugh:

« You never will. »

« You wanna bet? » he says.

Suddenly he kisses me. I am so surprised that I don't have the presence of mind of spurning him or something. And I hear a light gasp. I move away from Chase and see House, staring at me, then at Chase, as if he didn't believe what he saw. Once again, I am unable to say or to do anything. House bends down, slightly shakes his head and leaves without a word. It's only when I don't see him that I react: I violently push Chase away, then slap him.

« Son of a bitch! You're happy now? »

« Yeah… Quite. »

I slap him again before leaving too. I rush to the parking lot but House's bike has already disappeared. I get in my car and drive to his apartment.

When I get there, I knock at his door. I can hear music on, but he doesn't reply. I knock harder on the door. He still doesn't reply. Then I shout:

« House! Open the door! »

Still nothing. Then I yell:

« Open this fucking door! »

« Go away! » I hear him shout from inside.

« No! We need to talk », I say, pounding on the door.

I don't stop, even when my hands fucking ache. Finally, the door opens on House:

« Stop! » he shouts angrily.

I don't answer and I come in. When he has closed the door behind me, I turn to him:

« It was not what you think. »

« Oh really? » he ironically says. « It looked very clear though. »

« He kissed me! » I say.

« And you didn't spurn him! »

« I was surprised that's it. »

« Surprised my ass », he says, going to the door again, opening it and saying harshly:

« Now piss off. »

« No », I say, sitting on the couch.

I hear him moaning with exasperation and I violently start when he punches the door. I stand up and walk carefully to him:

« Hey, calm down », I softly say.

I put my hand on his arm but he pushes me away:

« Don't fucking touch me. Why did you do that, uh? Why? »

I get in front of him:

« I never wanted that. I should have spurned him, I know I should. I told you I was surprised. There's nothing else, I swear. I hate Chase. »

« Why? He's young. He's handsome. He's mad about you. »

I chuckle:

« I don't care. I don't care about him. I care about you. Because it's you I… »

I stop there, unable to finish my sentence, especially after such an argument. But House looks up at me:

« Because it's me you what? »

I faintly smile:

« Nothing. Forget it. »

« Because it's me you what? » he repeats, looking intently at me.

His look gives me tears in my eyes: I try to look away but he grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

« Say it », he whispers.

I shake my head: I can't, I just can't. Tears start running on my cheeks.

« I can't », I moan.

« You can. Say it. Because it's me you what? Because it's me you what?!» he ends up yelling.

As if it was an electroshock, I yell back:

« Because it's you I love! I love you, you bastard! »

Then I just dissolve into tears, and lean against the door. After a few seconds, I feel him wrapping himself against me, kissing me and rocking me softly:

« Shh, don't cry. See, it was not that difficult. »

« You're a bastard », I moan.

« Yes, but you still love me. »

I remain silent before closing my eyes and asking, terrified about his answer:

« And you? Do you love me? »

« Hmmm… I don't know. »

I move away from him suddenly and start opening the door. He grabs my arm and slams the door:

« Come on… You know it… »

« No I don't », I reply defiantly.

« I… I'm not gifted for this stuff. »

« I know. It's my turn to ask you to say it. »

His eyes looking down, he mumbles:

« Love you. »

« No, no, no… You made me cry to say it. Look at me and say it truly. »

He looks up, I wrap my arms around his waist, stroking his kidneys softly. His hands slide from my shoulders to my butt, but his eyes stare at mines and, after a long moment which looks never-ending, he ends up softly whispering:

« I love you Connelly. »

My heart violently beats in my chest and I smile at him. We kiss and he lifts me up in his arms. He takes me to his bedroom, and I kiss his neck and his cheek all the way to it. We make love in a different way this night, as if our relationship had turned into a serious one for real. I think we're just happy and relieved that we could confess each other our feelings. He falls asleep before me, and I watch him sleeping, brushing his skin with my fingers. His arm around me pulls me closer and I smile before closing my eyes and ending up falling asleep.

The following morning, when I wake up, I'm still near House, my head resting on his heart. I don't even open my eyes at first, I listen at his heartbeats. It's only when I feel his lips brushing my forehead that I react and I look at him.

« Hey », I do.

« Morning. »

He turns his back at me and takes something on his nightstand.

« What's that? » I ask, when I see a red box.

« Happy Valentine's day. A few hours late. Sorry. »

I smile and kiss him:

« Thanks. My gift has stayed in the locker last night though. »

« It's okay. Open it. »

I do it: it's a set of jewels. Earrings and a necklace, quite simple, not tawdry at all, but still magnificent.

« They're beautiful. Thanks », I say, kissing him.

« I'm glad you like it. I'll make breakfast. Stay here. »

« Okay ».

I watch him leaving the bed, completely naked and stare at the swaying of his butt. He comes back with a tray and we eat breakfast in bed. We have a quickie before getting ready for work. When we arrive, I go grab my gift for him and, when I arrive in the diagnostics room, I see House punching Chase in the face. I don't even try to reason with him: Chase deserved it. At the end of the day, I go in House's office to give him his gift: I found some old jazz records, and I think he's quite happy. At least, the display he gives me in his office lets me think he is…


End file.
